The invention relates generally to hand held appliances which are subject to current interruption and which are associated with current interrupting devices and, more particularly, to hair dryers which are associated with current interrupting devices.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Des. Pat. No. 325,380, Rao et al., issued Apr. 14, 1992, PA1 Des. Pat. No. 353,579, Rao et al., issued Dec. 20, 1994, PA1 Des. Pat. No. 356,066, Rao et al., issued Mar. 7, 1995, PA1 Des. Pat. No. 391,922, Aromin, issued Mar. 10, 1998, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,344, Rao et al., issued Sep. 15, 1992, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,598, Aromin, issued May 26, 1998